Ignoré, aimé vengé ?
by Diri-chan
Summary: Duo devient fou, a moins qu'il ne le soit pas... Heero parviendra-t-il a comprendre ? NOUVEAU CHAPITRE après 5 ans de pause !
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Auteur : Diri-chan

Titre : Ben ... On verra plus tard si ça vous dérange pas lol

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi TOUT CEUX QUI NE SUPPORTENT PAS LE GENRE FERAIT MIEUX DE PARTIR et sado-maso peut-être lol, aussi un peu de POV

Couple : Duo + Heero ( je sais c'est pas vraiment très original mais bon...) et Trowa + Quatre ( mais juste en arrière plan normalement)

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous devez déjà le savoir

Note : ... Pauvre Duo

Duo : Ouais ben tu peux t'excuser !

Diri : Tu crois ?

Duo : A vrai dire ... J'EN SUIS SUR !

Diri : Mais c'est pas grave . Lol . J'suis sadique... Mais si tu m'engueule promis je te fais encore plus bobo !

Duo : ... (Oscour !)

Diri : Faut savoir les matter c'est bêtes là ! Ki a des pensées perverses ? Promi j'ai pas fait exprès... lol

Note 2 : Non, franchement je m'excuse auprès des lecteur non sadique ... Promis la prochaine sera plus calme... Enfin ... peut-être lol. P'tain j'arrête pas de répéter lol ça deviens grave docteur.

Jezabel : Tu veux que je t'examine ?

Diri : ... Comte Cain c'est là-bas... Ici c'est Duo que je fais souffrir. Bye. Quoique ... Jézabel est pas mal du tout lui aussi

**Ignoré, vengé ... aimé ? **

Chapitre 1 : Mal de tête généralisé

narrateur externe

" Mais c'est quoi cette planque ! Y'a pas de chaine-hifi ! Pas d'home-vidéo ! Mais on va mourrir ... pleurnicha Duo.

- ... ( Heero se massait douloureusement les tempes).

- Ben quoi ! C'est vrai, non ! Comment on va faire ?

- Duo."

Sentant le regard haineux des autres pilotes et la voix étrangement dure de Quatre murmurant son prénom Duo Maxwell, alias le shinigami, choisit de battre en retraite. Pensant que s'il restait il risquait fort de mourrir, soit de la main de Wuffei, soit de celle d'Heero. Cela dépendrait de leurs vitesses respectives pensa-t-il en riant. Et puis si même leur mère poule générale commencait à lui montrait son irritation...

Il alla donc visiter les alentours qui se révélèrent tout aussi démunit et spartiate que la maison. De la verdure, des arbres aux noms imprononciable, quelques oiseaux... La route la plus proche devait être à des kilomètres...

Pourtant d'extérieur la planque était plutôt sympa. Elle lui rapelait les petits chalets de montagne, presque entièrement en bois et en briques... Les autres pilotes se seraient peut-être eux aussi émerveillés si Duo ne leurs avaient pas mis une énorme migraine en tête...

A peine, la porte fut-elle refermait que Quatre pris la parole :

" Vous allez me rendre fou !

- Que se passe-t-il mon coeur ? lui demanda Trowa d'une voix douce et amoureuse.

- Vous le détestez tous ! Je le sens ! Il nous ... agaces tous... énormément.

- C'est juste mais, que veux-tu que nous fassions ? lui demanda Wuffei intrigué.

- Il faut que nous fassions des règles pour éviter qu'il ne vous énerve davantage. Je sais pas n'importe quoi pour que cette situation cesse. J'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête avec toute vos humeurs meurtrières ... Et ... lui aussi en souffre. Ce n'est pas une situation correcte... Pour personne..."

Wuffei était parti pour une éniem opération de repérage de nuit lorsque Duo revient ... A peine fut-il rentré qu'Heero lui lut les décisions qui avaient été prises. La plupart concernées le bruit qu'il causait. Ainsi, son compagnon de chambre, Heero, pourrait le virer de la chambre pour cause de bavardage sans que personnes n'interviennent, les autres pilotes pourrait faire pareils au niveau de la maison... Suivait une petites dizaines d'autres règles en tout genre...

Duo les écouta la tête basse. Sans rien dire. Une fois que la lecture fut achevé n'écoutant pas Quatre qui tentait ,vainement d'ailleurs, de lui expliqué pourquoi ils faisaient ça il partit s'isoler dans la chambre. Lorsque Heero rentra dans la chambre tout été silencieux, il tapa un ou deux rapport sur son ordinateur, compléta un petit virus puis se coucha. Peut-être que s'il avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait entendu l'un des longs sanglots étouffés provenant du lit de son compagnon de chambre... Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain Duo s'était déjà levé, préférant s'isoler au dehors plutôt que de rester silencieux ici...

Une semaine passa ainsi. Ils allaient le chercher pour les missions, puis il s'isolait quelques soit son état. Même Wuffei commencait à se demander s'ils avaient bien fait... Quatre se réveillé la nuit en sueur et pleurait des heures dans les bras de Trowa parce qu'il ne le sentait plus du tout. Et... Heero se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même sans que rien ne puisse à nouveau lui faire lâcher un seul mot. Lorsque Sally vint les voir elle s'attendait en effet à "certains changements" car Trowa l'avait prévenu mais pas à ce point. Elle partit en colère en leur disant qu'il fallait faire revenir Duo au plus vite s'il voulait arriver à sortir de cette période de crise...

Mais personne n'avait le courage d'aller le chercher, et de lui avouer se qu'ils pensaient et encore moins de lui demander de revenir... Et une nouvelle mission vint...

-- Duo --

Heero arrive. Il me semble en colère. Il dit le mot "mission" et tourne les talons. Je le suis joyeusement. J'attends avec hâte toute les missions car elles me permettent d'être avec eux sans qu'ils ne me reprochent grand chose...

Je rentre dans la planque en silence me promettant de ne pas dire un mot. Après tout c'est ce qu'ils veulent, non ? Heero nous décris la mission, a peine a-t-il finit que je m'en vais. Il faut que je me prépare. Je vous ai pas dit ? J'ai récupéré toutes mes affaires et je me suis aménagé une planque pour moi tout seul. Avec home-video, chaîne-hifi... Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu silencieux mais ... j'essaye de mettre l'ambiance !

Enfin près. Bon allez ! On pars en mission ! Et dans la bonne humeur s'il-vous-plaît !... Bon ok j'ai du mal à garder le masque du joker depuis qu'ils m'ont mis dehors mais ne me couler pas plus que nécessaire. J'ai beau être très pénible je fais tout ce que je peux... promis juré c'est pas un mensonge. Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte ... qu'ils me ... détestaient... Ah ! Non alors ! Je vais pas encore me mettre à chialer ! J'ai dit dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Alors on souris et on y va !

Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Es-ce que ça aussi c'est ma faute ! Merde !

Auteur : Diri-chan, ça à pas changé lol

Titre : Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre ... --

Base : Gundam Wing, p'tain faut vraiment tout répéter ? Après tout vous le savez déjà il me semble.

Genre : yaoi TOUT CEUX QUI NE SUPPORTENT PAS LE GENRE FERAIT MIEUX DE PARTIR et sado-maso peut-être lol, aussi un peu de POV comme d'hab quoi...

Couple : Duo + Heero ( je sais c'est pas vraiment très original mais bon...) et Trowa + Quatre ( mais juste en arrière plan normalement). Ce chapitre sera surtout sur Heero et Duo...

Disclaimer : A quoi sert cette rubrique puisque ça énerve toute les fanficeuses ? Remarquez après c'est juste les persos qui s'en prennent pleins la gueule.

Duo : ... snif ... preuve à l'appui

Note :C'est ma deuxième fanfics Gundam Wing j'espère que c'est potable...

Chapitre 2 : Compation involontaire et sadique

Narrateur externe

Duo s'était dressé entre les balles et les autres pilotes mais personne ne comprennaient pourquoi... Il était tombé, trois balles dans le corps à leurs pieds et un seul s'était penché sur lui une fois que le tireur embusqué fut tué. Un seul... Quatre avait pris son pouls en tremblant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Mais il avait besoin de soin et d'attention qu'il n'était pas capable de fournir. De plus il fallait qu'ils se séparent rapidement avant de tombé de nouveau dans une embuscade...

" On peut partir au maximum par deux... murmura Quatre les larmes aux yeux.

- Et je suis avec toi cela va de soit."

C'est simples paroles et la réponse de Trowa indiquait à Wufei et à Heero qu'il était du devoir de l'un ou de l'autre de récupérer le pilote blessé... Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblaient disposés à bouger. Wufei amorca un mouvement et fit demi-tours sous le regards incrédules des autres pilotes. Non, il ne se sentait pas apte à s'occuper de ce perpétuel bavard laissant ainsi à Heero le soin de le faire.

Heero se retrouva bientôt seul est emporta Duo avec toute la douceur dont il était capable jusqu'à un aérodrome où il vola un avion... (non, c'est pas un jeu de mot..) Ils se rendirent ainsi dans une planque assez éloigné, à l'abri de tous.

- Heero -

Je suis celui qui le supporte le moins, pourtant c'est avec moi qu'il est. Oui lorsque Duo s'est retrouvé inconscient à mes pieds, grievement blessé, pour nous avoir protéger, je l'ai ramassé. Ensuite, on s'est séparé, et c'est moi qui l'ai gardé, encore une fois ...

Ca devient insupportable, comment veut-il que je tape mes rapport tranquillement avec tout ce bruit. Et par pitié qu'il arrête de me supplié je vais craquer... J'ai pris la bonne solution, la seule solution alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? N'arrête-t-il pas de me gueuler dessus !

Narateur externe

Duo est attaché au lit, les poignets liés ensembles et bailloné... Tout cela parce qu'il a commis une "erreur". Il a essayé de s'enfuir, il ne voulait pas rester avec Heero. Il ne voulait pas voir ses regards qu'il identifiait comme méprisant... Il ne se sentait pas capable de resté là. Alors il s'était enfui. Mais la planque était réellement très isolé, il s'était rapidement perdu dans la forêt avoisinnante.

Heero avait passé la nuit à le chercher, lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, s'était inconscient et fiévreux, son corps était encore bien trops faible pour supporter ce que son propriétaire lui avait fait subir. Le soldat parfait était en colère, il trouvait que le chercher était inutile et que cela lui faisait perdre énormément de temps. Alors dès qu'il l'avait eu ramenné il avait décidé de l'attacher de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir comme un voleur. Mais Duo supportait très mal cela. Trop mal. Bientôt il refusa de s'alimenter. Heero avait beau faire, il refusait. Alors, il fini par le détacher lorsqu'il pouvait le surveillé et le rattacher ensuite.

Le shinigami ne supportait pas cela. Etre concidérait comme un animal dangereux, qu'il ne faut toute fois pas laisser mourrir. Il commenca alors à ce montrer violent. Mordant Heero lorsqu'il le pouvait, le frappant dès qu'il s'approchait un petit peu... Heero, n'étant pas psychologue, ni même empathe, ne comprit pas qu'il faisait ça pour éviter de se setir faible et à sa merci. Il traduisait simplement sa peur par de la colère et de la violence...

Comme n'importe quel soldat parfait se sentant en danger face à un assassin tel que le shinigami fout de rage, préféra l'enfermait. Ce qui ne calma pas du tout Duo. C'est ainsi que la boucle fut bouclait. Les emmennant dans un engrenage de fureur et de haine.

En a peine une semaine leur relation s'étaient tellement agravé qu'Heero ne pouvait plus le laisser libre une seule seconde sous peine de mort. Le shinigami se jetté contre les murs, mordé à pleine dents ses liens, rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

Note de l'auteur :

C'est hyper court, je sais ... Mais ça s'améliore ensuite. Merci à ceux qui lise °

Auteur : Diri-chan, ça n'a toujours pas changé lol

Titre : Promi dès que je le sais je vous le dis. --

Base : Si vous ne le savez toujours pas c'est que vous avez fait une connerie quelques part. Sinon j'ai pas besoin de vous le redire !

Genre : yaoi CECI EST UN WARNING VITE FUYEZ ( OU BAVEZ AU CHOIX ) et puis ... torture de Duo, pétage de plomb ... aussi un peu de POV et de OOC comme d'hab quoi...

Couple : Duo + Heero ( bien qu'ils vont avoir du mal...) et Trowa + Quatre ( sauf qu'on va pas les voir dans ce chapitre normalement). Ce chapitre sera surtout sur Heero et Duo... et sur le torturage de l'un ou l'autre (peut-être même les deux ... quoique)

Disclaimer : A quoi sert cette rubrique puisque ça énerve toute les fanficeuses ? Merci à toutes celles qui réclament des disclaimers de la part des fans de tortures, d'esclavage et de la part de toutes les fans sadiques ! Bein, c'est vrai quoi faut pas venir vous plaindre alors que vous nous mettez en rogne... lol

Duo : ... pitiez ! ...

Heero : hn ( ... c'est vrai quoi ! Pitiez ...)

Note :C'est ma deuxième fanfics Gundam Wing j'espère que c'est potable... et puis si ça l'est pas pourquoi vous continuez à lire ?

Chapitre 3 : Les oiseaux rouges volent dans l'eau

Et un malheur fini par arrivé. Heero était bien trop occupé par Duo pour s'occuper d'autres choses ... ainsi un matin en sortant prendre un petit bol d'air avant de retourné voir le pilote entravé il comprit qu'OZ les avaient trouvé. Mais il était trops tard... On le captura non sans mal, d'ailleur, puis on fit de même avec Duo. Ce qui fut moins évident. Le pilote totalement fou leurs sauta dessus, en tuant deux, s'en se préoccupé des armes pointé sur lui. Bilan : deux mort chez OZ, trois balles dans le corps du pilote et la colère des Ozie en prime...

-- Duo --

Ma main droite... Je ne la sens plus. Je veux ouvrir les yeux. Que ce passe-t-il ! Pourquoi mon corps ne réponds plus !

- Heero -

Duo est sorti de son inconscience quelques minutes avant d'y replonger... Lorsqu'il l'on jetté dans ma cellule je n'ai pas immédiatement vu dans quel état il était. Ensuite j'ai comprit qu'ils lui avaient tiré dessus. A mains nues j'ai déchiré ses blessures pour y retiré les balles. Il perd trops de sang. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes garots ne sembles pas suffisant.

L'entendre gémir me fend l'âme. Mu par un instinct de protection que je ne comprends pas je le prends dans mes bras. Il se calme petit à petit, tout doucement et je me demande pourquoi il semble si apaiser dans mes bras alors que moi aussi, comme les autres, je me suis montrer violent avec lui. Il devrait plutôt trembler doublement de peur... Pourtant il dors sans plus se tourmentait.

J'ai espéré de toute mon âme que cet instant durerait une éternité. Qu'ils ne viendraient plus le troublait... Oui j'ai prié. Mais ce Dieu auquel j'ai tant de mal à croire en l'existence, ne m'a pas répondu... Comme pour confirmait mes dire. Les soldats de OZ sont venu le chercher. Ils m'ont pris mon bel ange. Je n'ai rien pu faire... Moi, le soldat dit parfait, a été incapable de protéger son compagnon de guerre contre une bande de deumeré sadique et pervers à la solde de Treize. Incapable de le sauver... J'enrage. Puis me calme. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de le faire sortir d'ici. Un moyen d'évasion... Pourtant ça semble mal barré. La base où nous sommes est réputé pour sa sécurité, suivant les rapports de J, il y aurait un garde dans chaque couloir, trois dans chaque pièce ( sauf les cellules ), tous incroyablement armés et entrainé... Pas de ventilation suffisament grande pour permettre à un homme de passé, voies d'évacuation externe au batiment... En résumé aucun moyen de passage autres que les couloirs. Mêmes les moyens de locomotions étaient hyper protéger...

A force de réfléchir pendant des heures j'ai une idée. Une idée saugrenue. Bizarre et irréalisable. Peut-être aussi un peu suicidaire d'ailleur. Mais tout de même un idée... Mais pour ça il faut que j'attende le retour de Duo.

Quelques heures plutards ils le poussent sans douceurs dans la cellule. Je le receptionne rapidement car il ne semble plus capable de tenir sur ces jambes. Une secondes je me demandes s'il a parlé. Avant de me mettre une claque mentale. Il est devenu complètement fou. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir... Qu'aurait-il pu bien dire ? Quittant mon insensibilité quelques instants je m'occupe de lui.

Mais que lui ont-ils fait encore !

Non ! Non ! Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça !

Non ...

Je me renferme derrière mon masque et tente de faire un rapport froid avant d'analysé toutes les possibilité... Duo est nu. Complètement nu. Il lui ont retiré mes garots de fortunes, ne l'ont pas soigné et semble même lui avoir fait encore du mal. Ses cuisses sont encores souillés de leurs semences. Des ématomes commencent à apparaitre ici et là au gré de sa peau pâle... Sur ses membres je vois les traces de plusieurs liens qui lui ont causé des marques profondes légèrement bleuies. Ils ne lui ont laissé aucunes chances.

Maintenant analysons. Ils ont violé Duo. Ils l'ont empêchés de se défendre. Conséquences : Si le shinigami ne se réveille pas ce sera un miracle et s'il n'était pas encore fou ils l'ont achevés... Je le serre encore dans mes bras. Je ne peux rien faires d'autres par ailleurs...

Il ouvre les yeux. Lentement. Si lentement que ça me fait mal. Il recule vivement en me sentant contre lui. Plusieurs mèches de sa natte se sont libéré et passent devant son visage, m'en cachant la vue une seconde. Il a une expression d'enfant perdu. Il recule encore et s'heurte au mur de notre petite cellule. Je ne sais pas comment le calmer. Je tends ma main vers lui, tentant de rendre ce geste le plus pacifique possible. Mais avant de n'avoir pu le toucher, ses dents pénètrent la paume de ma main. Ses longs doigts déchiquetent mon avant bras. Complètement fou. Il est complètement fou... Malgré la douleur qui me traverse je prends sur moi et le love entre mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts arrêtent de m'écorcher la peau et que ses dents se dessèrent légèrement...

A peine s'est-il complètement calmé qu'un soldat revient le chercher. Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Maintenant ! Il n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi ne me torture-t-il pas moi aussi ! Pourquoi !

Quand je me calme enfin je m'appercois que j'ai défoulé une partie de ma colère sur cet homme... Décapité quelqu'un a main nu... Vraiment le soldat parfait est quelqu'un d'impitoyable, pensai-je sarcastique...

Je me retourne et attrappe Duo par le bras. Il faut que l'on s'enfuit... Vite. Nous n'aurons pas une deuxième chance... Duo. Pourquoi refuses-tu de bouger ? J'essais de le soulever mais il se mets à hurler - ce qui ne m'arrange pas vraiment - et refuse de me suivre... Je lui crie dessus ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il ! C'est ça seule et unique chance ! Je n'arrive à rien. Il se défends trop bien pour que je puisse l'assomer ou le soulever. Le convaincre me parrait être la dernière solution plausible... Mais je m'apperçois rapidement aque cela ne mène à rien... Je ne sais même pas s'il mécoute...

La mission avant tout ... n'est-ce pas ? La mission c'est de ne pas se faire capturer... Ou de s'évader dès que possible. Seul ou accompagné... C'est la première mission que j'ai du mal a exécuté. Finalement je tourne les talons et m'en vais... En me retournant je l'aperçois, tremblant légèrement, se recroquevillais entre deux murs... Je me fais une raison et me dis que je reviendrais le chercher dès que possible avec du renfort. Enormément de renfort. Personne n'en sortira vivant !

L'évasion est très compliqué je prends des otages, m'en sert éventuellement de boucliers humains, et pars à bords d'un de leurs MS... Dès que j'en ai la possibilité je contacte les autres. Quatre me demande comment va Duo. Je lui avoue que je l'ai abandonné là-bas. Ensuite je peux officialiser le fait que mes tympans ont explosé sous le choc des reproches de notre petite mère poule ! Il se calme - enfin - lorsque Trowa lui demande de me laisser m'expliquer...

--- Trowa ---

Heero nous explique que Duo est devenue fou... Complètement fou... Il n'a pas pu le ramenner. Il l'en a empêchait. Je sens bien sa voix défaillir, il s'en veux... Pourtant nous ne nous en occupons pas, Duo reste la priorité pour l'instant...

-- Duo --

Il était une fois ... Des oiseaux rouges.. Des oiseaux rouges feux... Et puis un oiseau rouge feu tout seul... L'oiseau rouge feu s'est envolée ! HIHIHIHI ! L'est parti l'oiseau rouge... A pu ! Et pis, et pis, l'oiseau rouge il était gentil avec moi... Mais il est parti... Na pu l'oiseau... Il est parti dans un océan... L'était tout rouge l'océan... Tout rouge ! Et pis le volier il a perdu la tête... Paf ! Elle est partit en vacacance ! HIHIHI ! A pu la tête ! Na pu ! Et mon oiseau y s'est envolé ! Na pu mon oiseau rouge ! Il est partit ! Il m'a laissé tout seul ! Méchant oiseau ! Méchant ! ... Reviens ! S'il-te-plait ! Reviens ! Je promet que je ferais pas de bétise ! Je dirais rien ! Pas un mot ! S'il-te-plait ! Viens ! S'il-te-plait ... Heero ... Reviens ...

Auteur : Diri-chan, le retour ! ( l'après Star Wars fo pa safolé )

Titre :Que diriez vous d'un truc comme "là où je ne suis plus" ou "la folie pour délivrence" non ? Bah, alors il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu... beaucoup

Base : Oiseau rouge ... oups ! Non en faites c'est Gundam Wing ! Mais si vous êtes pas au courant c'est que vous n'avez pas commencez par le bon chapitre

Genre : yaoi TOUJOURS LE MÊME WARNING PUISQUE IL N'Y A PLUS QUE CELLE QUI LE SAVENT DEJA QUI SONT ENTRAIN DE LIRE -- et puis ... folie de l'oiseau rouge lol et sauvetage improvisé a vue d'oeil... aussi un peu de POV et de OOC rien d'inhabituel vous avez l'habitude...

Couple : Duo + Heero ( c'est presque là c'est entrain de pointez à l'horizon, patience...) et Trowa + Quatre ( mais léger, très léger). Ce chapitre sera surtout sur la folie de Duo... et sur le torturage de l'un ou l'autre (peut-être même les deux ... quoique)

Disclaimer : Non ! Je le ferais pas ! Fo même pas rêvez ! Pas de disclaimer na !

Note :Ca vous plait ? ... Oui ? ... Non ? ... Peut-être ? ... vous pouvez me le dire à diri-chanhotmail.fr

Chapitre 4 : Là où il s'est évanouie

- Heero -

Duo. Il est là devant nous... Nous sommes parvenus à le ramenner en -presque- un seul morceau... Il nous observe avec de grands yeux vides... Quatre pleure dans les bras de Trowa. Wufei serre convulsivement le manche de son sabre. Et moi ... Et moi, que fais-je ? Je reste là sans bouger... Me demandant que faire... Comment faire ? Nous l'avons entraver dans une camisole de force car il a essayer de nous tuer lorsque nous l'avons approcher... Je murmure son prénom. Comme un appel. Un appel impuissant qui demeure sans réponse. Il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme dévastateur que nous ne lui connaissions pas.

Soudain, il se lève. Et ... Et nous attaques à coup de pieds rageur... Nous a-t-il seulement reconnu ? J'en doutes fort. Nous nous trouvons dans un hopital commandé par les forces rebelles. Des gardes et des infiermières se précipitent vers lui.

Un garde le rabat au sol en un bruit sourd pendant qu'un second s'assoit littéralement sur son buste tout en lui tournant le dos... l'empéchant ainsi de se relevé. D'autres gardes tentent -tant bien que mal- de lui immobilisé les jambes. Une infiermière lui fait une injection d'une drogue - assez dure il me semble- à travers la camisole ... Mais il bouge tellement que l'aiguille menace de se briser dans son avant-bras lorsque l'infiermière la retire précipitamment.

Quatre ce met à leurs crier d'arrêter lorsqu'ils tentent de lui faire une seconde injection. En un parfait combo nous les expulsons de la pièce. Je prends tendrement Duo entre mes bras. Il sanglotte doucement tout en me mordant de toute ses forces sans que je n'y portes une très grande attention... Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me lache complètement... Peut-être parce qu'il est enfin arrivé à se calmé ou bien, alors, parce que le contenu de la première seringue qu'on lui a déversé dans le bras gauche commence à faire effet. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux plus l'abandonné à son sort. Avant, oui. Je n'aurais pas hésité, je serai parti sans un regard ou une once de piété. Mais ... c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait capturé. Parce qu'il était prisonier de ses liens. Et puis ... Il a prouvé sa loyauté en ne parlant pas durant ses interrogatoirs. Je suis allé vérifié en hackant la base où nous avions été enfermé...

En raison de tout cela, je me dois de ne plus l'abandonner. Il a déjà bien trop souffert...

--- Trowa ---

Heero, me semble bien changé... Avant il ne l'aurait jamais pris dans ses bras. Le pire c'est que cela fonctionne ! Duo se calme vraiment. Je sens le regard de mon empathe sur eux... Doux. Calme. Serein. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre... Nous savons tous qu'on doit le sortir de là. Ce n'est pas dans cet hopital psychiatrique que Duo retrouvera son équilibre mentale. Aussi équilibré qu'il est pu être d'ailleur.

Heero prévient une infiermière qu'il va l'emmenné avec lui. Cette dernière lui demande suppliante d'attendre sa chef. Wufei appuie sa demande qui finit par être acceptée. La femme arrive et nous juche du regard l'air de dire " alors c'est ça qui veut l'emmenner ! ", heureusement pour elle - je pense qu'Heero n'aurait pas été tendre si elle avait continué sur cette voix - Hilde arriva à ce moment là et lui dit qui nous étions. Oui, les cinq fameux pilotes de gundams. Elle frémit une seconde avant de nous lancer un grand sourire hypocrite au possible. Puis nous dit que nous pouvons l'emmener parsemant son discour de conseils.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Wufei. Il doit surement se dire que si Sally avait vu cette femme et entendu "ses conseils" elle l'aurait surement décapité sur place avant de démentir le tout. Parce que franchement nous rappelait que Duo est un assassin, qu'il est donc dangereux et qu'il ne faut pas lui laissé quoique ce soit qui puisse servir d'armes ... et ... que Duo est fou, un fou peux être potentiellement suicidaire et ... que par conséquant nous devons lui retirer ceintures, lacets et autres ustensiles pouvant servir à la pendaison... C'est un peu poussé, non ? Et puis c'est pas non plus le meuilleur moyen de lui rendre confiance en nous. Non, franchement même si je ris rarement je ne peux pas m'en empêcher devant cette ... "greluche" ... qui nous sert un discour escomp de toute logique et autres formes de bon sens.

Quatre me pince légèrement pour me dire qu'il n'est pas polie de rire d'elle ainsi. Mais je sens bien que ses larmes de tristesse de toute à l'heure se sont transformer en larme de rire ( si, si c'est possible ) réprimer devant cette femme. Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle ne se rends même pas compte des aberrations qu'elle nous sert alègrement et qu'elle nous lance des regards courroucé qui n'arriveront jamais à la hauteur des regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue que nous sert Heero habituellement. D'ailleur ce dernier le lui fait remarquer en lui en lançant un pour lui faire comprendre que "ses conseils" sont totalement déplacé et seront complètement ignoré.

Sans même attendre qu'elle est finit son monologue il soulève Duo et l'emmènne ...

- Heero -

"Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais écouté cette ... comment la définir ... chose et de demandait à OZ de la bombardé dès que possible." pensais-je durement avant de sentir mon fardeau remuer un peu. Duo est toujours entre mes bras, nous sommes en route vers une nouvelle planque. En espérant que celle-ci dure plus longtemps que la précédante... Une fois arrivés nous descendons de la fourgonnette et partons à la découverte de cette nouvelle planque.

J'installe Duo sur le canapé. Il me semble qu'il se raidit dès que je m'en éloigne, mais il ne s'agit sûrement que d'une impression. Je fais le tours du propriétaire. Rien de très inhabituelle : une cuisine, un salon - munis d'home-cinéma et d'une chaîne hi-fi car nous l'avons demandait pour que Duo se sente un maximum à l'aise -, trois chambre et une salle de bain.

Je réclame la plus grande chambre pour Duo. Cette dernière est munis d'un lit double et d'un lit simple. Exactement comme nous l'avions réclamer en prévoyant le lit double pour Duo et le lit simple pour une personne chargé de veillé sur lui. Parce que même si la femme de toute à l'heure poussé le bouchon trop loin il faut quand même que nous le surveillons un minimum... En me retournant vers les autres je comprends qu'ils m'ont désigné pour être cette personnes chargé de la surveillance. Je leurs lâche un " Omae o korosu " pas si sincère que ça, avant de soulevé le natté - qui se blotti doucement contre moi - et de le porté jusque dans la chambre.

Nous lui avons enlevé la camisole de force dès sa sorti de l'hôpital mais malgré cette preuve de confiance il ne nous a toujours pas décroché un mot. A croire qu'il essaye de me battre... Il est assit sur son lit, blottit dans la couverture épaisse, et regarde le sol. J'installe mon ordinateur portable. Il faut encore que je travaille sur un virus de taille... Un simple virus que j'ai trouvé sur internet - enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé- et qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre alors je l'ai plagié, sans autres formes de procès, avant de commencer à l'améliorer. Il avait encore quelques failles importantes. Je n'ai pas le temps de de l'allumer que j'entends un sanglot derrière moi.

Il pleure. Comme un enfant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Que ... Je m'en approche il recule violemment et ses larmes redoublent. Complètement incompétant en la matière je sors de la pièce et vais chercher Quatre. Nous revenons rapidement. Mais ... Duo semble encore plus appeuré avec notre empathe. Finalement nous ressortons de la pièce sans avoir pu l'approcher convenablement et Quatre me donne quelques conseils.

Duo est a nouveau devant moi. Je parle doucement, si doucement que je ne sais pas si il m'entends, je lui murmure ainsi mon interrogation.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- ...

- ... Duo ? ...

- Je ...

- ...

- Es-ce que ...

- ...

- Es-ce que j'ai le droit de ...

- ...

- Es-ce que j'ai le droit de ... parler ... ?"

Je comprends brusquement son malaise. Nous l'avions chassé parce qu'il parlait trops. Et à présent il se demande si nous n'allons pas le chasser à nouveau si il parle. Je tente comme je peux de lui prouver le contraire. Mais je suis vraiment innéficace dans ce genre de mission. Finalement, il hoche de la tête en me disant "merci". Je ne le comprends pas ! Nous avons été cruel avec lui ! Il n'a pas à me dire merci ! Ne voulant pas lui montrer mon malaise intérieur, je m'en retourne à mon occupation initiale. C'est-à-dire allumer mon ordinateur.

Comme sa respiration régulière me l'indique le bruit des touches que j'enfonces légèrement mais régulièrement a finit par l'endormir complètement. Je souris légèrement - si, si, ça arrive, mais que lorsque personne ne peux le voir- et sors de la pièce pour rassurer Quatre sur son état comme cette mère poule blonde m'a forcé à lui promettre. Une fois que ce dernier est rassuré je retourne dans la chambre, m'installe dans le petit lit aux draps orangés et éteins la lumière. A cet instant j'entends un cri refoulé mais bien distinct. Je rallume et le regarde avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il ose - quelques minutes plutards - me demander d'une toute petite voix si je pouvais laisser la lumière allumé. Le regard toujours rivé au sol... Je me retourne dans mon lit et fais mine de dormir montrant ainsi que j'accepte ça requête. Après tout il le mérite largement.

-- Duo --

Il y a un joli oiseau rouge qui veille sur moi quand je m'endors. Grâce à la lumière je peux le voir ! Il ne peux pas disparaître !

Et pi l'oiseau rouge y m'a donné la permisson de parlé ! Vivi c'es vré ! J'ai le droit !

---- Quatre ----

Je sens les pensées de Duo venir à moi sans que je ne parvienne à le refouler. Je sens que demain Trowa aura beaucoups de mal à me supporter car je risque d'avoir une migraine carrabinée ! Mais comment ce fait-il qu'il est des pensés si cahotiques. Je n'avais jamais recontrer cela avant. Je me demande quand même quand es-ce que nous l'avons perdu exactement... Lorsque que nous lui avons demandé de garder le silence ? Avant ? Après peut-être ? Mais quelques soit le moment où le Duo que nous connaissions s'est évanouie dans la nature je sens que nous aurons énormément de mal à le retrouver... Enormément de mal...

Je m'endors sur cette pensée et comme par hasard au réveil j'ai un mal de tête abominable. Pauvre Trowa ...

Auteur : Diri-chan ,Ikari, Céline ... moi quoi !

Titre :Mais c'est que vous m'enbétez à la fin !

Base : ... Je suis pas d'humeur de tout répéter ! Gundam Wing ! Et si vous le savez pas , ouste , vous n'êtes pas aux bons endroits !

Genre : yaoi POURQUOI JE FAIS CE WARNING ALORS QU'IL N'Y A PLUS QUE CELLE QUI APPRECIT QUI SONT LA ? et ... torturage de méninge de l'auteur ... aussi un peu de POV et de OOC mais vous avez l'habitude...

Couple : Duo + Heero ( ca arrive, ca arrive, doucement oui ! mais ca arrive...) et Trowa + Quatre ( mais pas plus que d'habitude)

Disclaimer : Non ! Je le ferais pas ! Fo même pas rêvez ! Pas de disclaimer na !

Quatre ( diplomate ) : Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il faudra que tu le fasses un jours ou l'autre.

Moi : Le plutards sera le mieux !

Quatre : Mais une fois que ce sera fait tu n'auras plus à y penser...

Trowa : Ecoute la voix de ta raison ...

Moi : Argh ! Si en plus ils sont deux à se liguer contre moi.

Heero : Tu as une fanfics à continuer alors, puisque tu as accepté cette mission fait là !

Moi : Mais euhhhh ...

Duo : Nous ne sommes pas à elle ! Voilà ! Maintenant que c'est dit on peut y aller ou on doit encore poireauté là pendant des heures ? Parce que c'est pas qu je m'ennie mais ça commence à être long et puis

Moi : STOP ! Tait-toi ! On y va ! Mais en SILENCE !

Note :J'écris vite ... très vite en se moment ... Et je n'ai encore rien laché sur internet ! Mais je tiens à dire merci à mes deux premières lectrices qui ont l'air d'apprécier ... N'hésitez pas, même très en retard à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir oubliez pas il suffit de m'envoyer un ch'tit truc à : diri-chanhotmail.fr pour que j'écrive deux chapitres d'un coup. Alors si ça vous plait et si vous voulez que ça ailles un peu plus vite ! Vous savez quoi faire !

Note 2 : Alors, voilà enfin la suite ( oui je sais c'est pas trops tôt ), j'ai eu du mal à le finir ...

Chapitre 5 : Engrenage

- Heero -

Je me réveille à l'aurore comme à mon habitude. Je me lève, passe à la douche et vais pour allumer mon ordinateur portable ... avant de remarquez qu'il a ... disparut ! Je vais pour m'énervé sur mon colocataire ... mais je me retiens à la dernière minute en m'apercevant qu'il est profondément endormi. Je me surprends à admiré ses formes - parfaites -, ses longs cheveux - si beau -, ses lèvres - si douces au sein de mes pensées- ... Non ! Je ne matte pas ! Je ... regarde.

Soudain, il se réveille et recule vivement en se rendant compte que je l'observe. D'une voix que je voudrais calme et posée je lui annonce la soudaine et étonnante disparition de ma machine. Il rougit immédiatement me renforcant sur sa possible culpabilité ...

" Ou est-il ?

- ... je ...

- ...

- Je ne voulais pas !

- ?

- Pardon ! Pardon ! S'il-te-plait ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais pas !"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en comprennant qu'il est en effet le coupable et que mon cher ordinateur a disparut ... définitivement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Il a dit qu'il "ne voulait pas". Je ne comprend pas. Comment pouvait-il faire quelque chose sans le vouloir ?

" ... Comment ça tu ne voulais pas ? ...

- ... je ... je ... pardon ! ... S'il-te-plaît ! Pardonne-moi ! ...

- Réponds à ma question.

- ... pardon ... pardon ... je ... je m'excuse ... pardon ...

- Duo."

Il continua, néanmoins sa lituanie de "pardon" et de "je m'excuse" jusqu'à ce que ,ne trouvant d'autres moyens de le calmer, je lui réponde , d'une voix posée, que je l'excusais. Il se calma petit à petit et je choisis de le laissé seul pour allé voir Trowa et Quatre... On ne sait jamais, peut-être pourront-ils m'expliquer... Ou émettre une hypothèse ... Même si je n'y crois pas trops.

Quatre me regarde stupéfait lorsque je lui fais pars de mon interrogation... Il ne comprends pas plus que moi. Ni plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Je choisis finalement de remonter le surveiller. Il sanglotte toujours et murmure des tonnes d'excuses en toutes sortes. Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans ce genre de situation. Mais ... il faut que j'arrive à faire quelque chose pour le calmer. Ainsi, en me souvenant de la méthode de notre chère mère poule blonde, je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras tout en lui murmurant que je le pardonne.

Froid. Ce que je sens sous mon cou est trop froid, trop dur même pour qu'il s'agisse de Duo. Rapidement j'identifie l'inconnue comme étant un couteau. Le couteau, puisqu'il s'agit de cela, me presse légèrement au niveau de la carotide laissant apparaître un fin filet de sang. Je déviseage Duo. Pourquoi me menace-t-il ? Je ne comprends plus rien du tout. Mais ... ses yeux ... son expression ... ils me semblent étranges. Bizarres. Etonnant. Comme appartenant a une autre personne. Soudain ses lèvres s'écartent et laissent passé une voix tout aussi étrange. Un peu trop joyeuse et à la limite du sanglot à la fois.

En riant il me murmure : " l'autre est peut-être fou ! Mais j'ai un message de sa pars ! Adieu oiseau rouge !" A partir de se moment là je voit des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et sans que je ne puisse rien faire il s'enfuit. Je cours ! Il ne faut pas qu'il parte ! Il faut que je le retrouve ! Duo ! Duo reviens ! Duo ! Duo ... reviens... Ne t'en va pas.

Duo était parti en courant et avait sauté par la fenêtre ... Je suppose qu'il est retombé sur ses pieds puisqu'il n'était plus au sol quand je suis arrivé ... J'ai beau eus le chercher toute la nuit il m'a échappé... En mon fort intérieur j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu ... a tout jamais.

-- Duo --

Je ...

-Je ...

-Merde il fait froid ici ! Il faut trouver un coin où nous cacher !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

- Putain ! T'es moi et je suis toi ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de me taire !

- ... tais-toi ... tais-toi ...

- ... SHIT ! T'es drolement chiant comme mec, toi !

- TAIS-TOI ! TU AS FAIS PEUR A L'OISEAU !

- ... encore avec ton oiseau rouge ? P'tain j'aurai pas pu tomber dans l'esprit de quelqu'un de normal ? Non ! Il a fallut que ce soit le plus demeuré qu'il existe ! Et taré en prime !

- ... tais-toi ... s'il-te-plait ... tais-toi ...

----- Wufei -----

Au bout de deux jours de recherche intensive de la part de tous, j'apperçois une forme. Une forme humaine étrangement endormi en haut d'un arbre... J'identifie assez rapidement Maxwell. En temps normale je me serai surement énervé, mais je sais pertinnement qu'il faut que je me retienne ... J'attrappe délicatement ma radio pour prévenir les autres tout en ne le lachant pas du regard. Ensuite je prends parti de les attendre avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Sa ne sert à rien qu'il s'enfuit --°

Le premier arrivé est Heero, suivit de près par Quatre et Trowa. Nous décidons assez rapidement que c'est à Heero d'aller le chercher, car c'est avec lui qu'il est le moins appeuré.

Lorsque Heero le reveille, Duo lui fait un pâle sourire et murmure " je savais bien que les oiseaux vivent dans les arbres" mais a peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il s'évanouie... Heero le retient comme il peut, c'est à dire difficilement, heureusement que nous étions en dessous pour parré à l'inévitable : la chute. Lorsqu'elle se produisit Duo se retrouva dans mes bras ... et Heero dans ceux de Trowa. Le soldat parfait était tellement absorbé par Duo qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'assurer...

Heero fait comme si de rien n'était et viens récupérer Duo. En quelques secondes a peine il me l'enlève des bras. Je préfère ne pas faire de commentaires... car ils n'en n'ont vraiment pas besoin maintenant.

Une fois que nous avons rejoins la planque, Heero l'a monté dans sa chambre. Et moi, comme un idiot, je suis parti entretenir mon gundam, sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire de plus utiles.

- Heero -

Je dépose délicatement Duo sur son lit et m'asseois sur le mien. En le sentant dans mes bras si léger, j'ai compris le pourquoi de son malaise : crise d'anémie. Cet idiot m'a attendu dans son arbre sans même se préocuper de boire ou de manger !

Maintenant il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne s'enfuit plus comme ça, mais avant tout comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et puis si ce baka natté recommence ses péripécies je crois que je le tue ! Franchement, nous faire une peur pareille ! Heureuseument que mon visage ne retranscrit pas mes émotions.

Et puis ... ses mots m'inquiète encore ... " l'autre est peut-être fou ! Mais j'ai un message de sa pars ! Adieu oiseau rouge !" ... "L'autre" ... et puis ce couteau avec lequels il m'a menacé ... et ces yeux. Si je désirais vraiment faire un rapport détaillé de la situation j'écrirais un truc dans le genre : " Un rapport psychiatrique devrait être établi à l'encontre du pilote Duo Maxwell qui présente à leur d'aujourd'hui tout les symptôme de la schyzophrénie." Mais pas question de faire un rapport ! Pas question que les profs lui fasses un lavage de cerveau ou un re-conditionnement ! Non, on réglera nous même nos problème...

---- Quatre ----

La situation est loin de s'amélioré depuis que Duo a été retrouvé par Wufei... Très loin même. Et pourtant celà fait déjà trois jours. Duo parle peu, et ... une autre personnalité fait surface de plus en plus souvent avec des crises de violences, nous contraignant à l'enfermé. Sans quoi il serait capable de nous tuer...

Mais, je continue à sentir notre Duo, notre Duo à nous, qui riait lorsqu'il était triste, qui ne montrait que de fausse émotion. Et je le sens si triste que cela me fait mal... et puis ... il y a aussi sa peur ... Il est "mort de trouille".

J'ai beau demandé à Heero de passer plus de temps avec lui, rien n'y fait. Il refuse de supporter la vue de 02 dans cet état. A la limite je pourrais le comprendre, oui, je pourrais, si je ne savais pas les émotions que ressent Duo lorsqu'il le voit. C'est bien le seul à être capable de le calmer. Mais malheureusement aussi le seul à refuser. Sans que l'on saches vraiment pourquoi...

Bien que j'ai l'impression ... Qu'il se retiens de s'occuper de Duo. Il faut que j'arrive à comprendre...

-- Duo --

Je ... suis ... encore enfermé ! Hi ! Hihi ! Pourquoi es-ce que j'essais encore de rire alors qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de moi. Je n'en sais absolumment rien ! Peut-être pour ne pas sombrer un peu plus encore...

Encore ...

Encore ...

Encore ...

_TA GUEULE !_

Laisse moi parler ... Je te laisserai le contrôle si tu veux mais laisse MOI PARLER !

_Pourquoi je ferai ça pauvre fou alors que je suis capable de te comtraindre au silence et de garder le contrôle de ton corps, heins ? Dis moi ?_

Je .. je ... j'arriverai à t'en empêcher ! Tu ne pourras pas me forcer ! Je te vaincrai...

_Hahaha ! T'es vraiment claquant toi, tu sais ! Regarde plutôt ! Voici t'es souvenir petit Duo ! _

Non ... non ! Arrête !

_Et dire qu'il suffit que je te montres un petit bout de la tragédie Maxwell pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ... Et tu espère vraiment arrivai à me vaincre ! Je tuerai tout tes amis avant de te tuer, toi. Lentement, peut-être même arriverai-je à te faire tuer par ton cher "Hee-chan"_

_On dirai que tu as compris. Maintenant laisse-moi réfléchir tranquillement et tait-toi._

-Heero-

C'est à mon tours de lui apporter son repas... Nom de Dieu ! Mais on dirai que c'est notre prisonnier et non ... Duo ... Il faut que je le fasses. Il faut que je le sorte de cet engrennage... Il faut trouver un moyen.


	2. Chapter 6

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Rating **: M

**Note très importante **: Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici la suite !

Je l'ai dit, je n'abandonne jamais une histoire. Je peux la laisser en pose durant des années mais tôt ou tard, l'inspiration revient. J'ai publié cette histoire le 21 février 2006, bien des années ont passé. J'ai évolué, mes récits aussi je crois. Reprendre une vieille fanfiction n'est pas un exercice facile mais je n'abandonne pas mes histoires. Que ce soit nul ou pas trop mal, j'écris :)

Mais du coup, entre le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6, il risque d'y avoir un gros éccart ! J'espère ne pas trop vous désarçonnez ;)

**Chapitre 6** :

Une tête, un cerveau, deux esprits, deux voix intérieurs qui s'affrontent. Un duel mental durant lequel tout les coups sont permis. Mais comme il n'y a que l'intru qui a accès à des souvenirs, il est le seul à faire souffrir, il est en position de force.

Durant des heures il peut repasser dans cette mémoire des scènes plus tragique les unes que les autres et lorsqu'il est a cours de grand drame, reste toujours les blessures, le souvenir de la douleur physique. C'est moins efficace mais ca permet d'attendre que l'autre efface ses douleurs psychiques, qu'il remonte ses barrières mentales pour mieux les détruire.

Il s'amusait à le rendre fou. Il écoutait ses jérémiades incécente et il essayait d'en déduire le dégré de folie qu'il avait atteints. Malheureusement, s'il voit la folie, il n'est pas le seul ! Les autres pilotes aussi l'ont vu, ce qui fait tombé à plat son effet de surprise.

Les pilotes effectuaient un roulement pour s'occuper de leur très cher Duo... comme si c'était pas eux qui l'avait mis à la porte ! D'ailleurs, ce souvenir était l'un des plus cuisants puisque Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ce sentir totalement coupable. Le roulement avait commencé avec Quatre, le petit blond empathe. Avec Quatre, il adorait remplir la tête de Duo de souvenir terrible, juste pour le faire souffrir et se délecter de la grimace qu'arborhait alors le blondinet ! Un délice.

Le lendemain, c'était Trowa, très professionnel, un véritable infirmier. Il pouvait bien faire se tordre Duo au sol de douleur, l'autre restait de marbre. Il parlait peu mais avec calme, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage. Duo avait souvent envie de se jetter dans ses bras alors il s'amusait à le faire culpabilisait. Lui dire que son envie de réconfort était une envie perverse, qu'il voulait voler Trowa à Quatre, que c'était monstrueux et cela, jusqu'à ce que son coeur se déchire à nouveau. Faute d'atteindre Trowa, c'était un régal avec Duo !

Le sur-lendemain, c'était Heero. Heero... Heero ne disait jamais rien, il fait des gestes quasi-robotiques et s'en va, sans un mot, sans un regard et étrangement, Duo en semble soulager. Il a beau lui répété que Heero n'en a rien à faire de lui, qu'il l'ignore, Duo est soulagé et l'autre ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Le jour suivant, c'était Wufei. Wufei, droit, la machoire perpétuellement contractée, les muscles bandaient, près à l'attaque. Tout dans ses gestes trahissaient une colère sans fond. Même pas besoin de souffler quoique ce soit à l'oreille de Duo, il se torturait tout seul.

Puis le roulement reprennait, encore et encore. Il avait eut lieu 6 fois lorsque Duo en perdit le compte. Venaient-ils deux fois par jour ? Trois fois ? Une seule fois ? Il ne souffrait pas de la faim, ils vennaient au moins deux fois alors ...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Heero qui avait les cheveux en bataille, comme toujours, et les yeux rivés dans les siens. D'habitude, Heero ne le regarde pas. D'une voix mal assurée, le pilote demande :

"Duo... Ca va ?"

Les yeux de Duo se remplissent de larmes alors qu'il se repète en boucle "boy don't cry" puis soudain, avant que l'autre n'est le temps de réagir, Duo s'exclame soudain, comme si l'idée du siècle venait d'apparaitre à lui :

"Je suis le pilote de Wing ! Heero ! Je suis le pilote de Wing ! S'il-te-plait... I never..."

Duo se tait soudain, bailloné par cette voix qui retentit dans sa tête et qui le soumet aux pires tortures qu'il ait vécut, il tombe au sol en gémissant, ses mains fermement appuyé sur ses tempes. Il ressent avec une telle exactitude la douleur, qu'il ne peux s'empêcher d'être étonné de ne pas voir son corps saignait.

Le véritable pilote du Wing, Heero, dépose le plateau et repart sans un mot, sans s'occuper de la douleur qui tord son coéquipier. A peine la porte fermé, il se rue vers le salon où sont réunis les autres pilotes pour s'écrier : "Ce n'est pas Duo !"

Quatre le regarde interrogatif avant de lui demander :

"Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- He runs, he hides... he does everything, but he never lies... Il vient de me mentir, ce n'est pas Duo.'

D'une voix calme mais posé Trowa lui rapella que pour Duo, il était devenu "l'oiseau rouge", pouvait-on toujours comptait sur ses anciennes valeurs ? Mais Duo n'avait pas dit ce mensonge par hasard, c'était un véritable appel au secours. Et quoi de mieux pour montrer qu'il n'était plus au commande que de trahir les fondements même de son être ? Tous avait envie d'espérer mais personne ne voulait être déçu et en souffrir.

Heero annonca qu'il désirait l'emmener voir un Prof pour savoir exactement ce qu'il a en tête. Bien entendu, il le dit avec beaucoup moins de mot que ca, mais es-ce bien la peine de le préciser ?

Emmener un assassin hors pair, devenu fou, à travers la moitié de la galaxie pour rejoindre une colonnie lorsqu'on est recherché par une organisation tel que Oz, s'approchait tant d'une mission suicide qu'elle fut confié à Heero. Ils mirent au point un plan pour détourner l'attention de Oz tout en prévenant les profs pour qu'ils soient le plus rapide possible à poser un diagnostique avant de pouvoir ramener Duo a bon port ! Hors de question de le laisser entre leurs griffes.

note de fin : Voilà, un chapitre ^^

Je ne promet pas que la suite sera très rapide à arriver, mais moins de 5 ans ce coup ci j'espère ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt ;)


End file.
